1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, particularly, to an LED lamp with an improved lens.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED lamps in an LED lamp employ lenses for focusing light generated by the LEDs. However, a light pattern provided by such an LED lamp is substantially round, and is not suitable for illuminating a certain location, such as roadway, which has a need to be able to direct light to a middle of the roadway instead of lighting on a region neighboring a roadside of the roadway, such as houses beside the roadway. Apparently, the round light pattern provided by the conventional LED lamp can not satisfy such a requirement.
What is need therefore is an LED lamp which can overcome the above limitations.